CURSED BUT IN LOVE:Things in life are meant to be discovered
by Candace Strange
Summary: This is not really about Degrassi or Eli Goldsworthy. This is more like a real life experience except Candace being a monster etc, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Candace**

**Everything was great. Our relationship was great. He loved me and everything was just great, but me I'm a 17 year old girl teen age girl that was raised in the underworld and my father the DEVIL. My mother died when I was turning a year old. When the clock hit 12, my birthday began but my mother wasn't there anymore. Things with me and my father was a type of distance relationship. I never wanted to talk to him anyway. He never did love me in any type of way that a father should. I did some terrible things back then but I feel very ashamed now than ever. I live here in Canada in my castle like house that has a backyard of "Alice in Wonderland". I go to school here and everything is great (well kind of). My boyfriend Eli loves me. I'm a cute red head with short hair that has been cut on my shoulders. Anyway my boyfriend is a really great guy to hang out with. We been together for three years and that's the longest lasting relationship in our school. Eli is already making stories about our life these past few weeks. You can't blame his creativity in writing it's very dark and sinister with a hint of romance. Well here it goes. Welcome to wonderland.**

**1**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"**Don't do this!" I said waking up from a nightmare. "Eli, Eli are you awake."**

"**Candace what's wrong with you. Geez I almost fell out of the bed." **

"**I'm sorry…" looking at him with an upset face like I did something horrible.**

"**You had a nightmare didn't you?"**

"**Yeah. I'm just glad that you're ok."**

"**Wait what?! Why."**

"**It's nothing ok, nothing to worry about."**

**That was a lie. I lived for years. The world to me is nothing. I never believed in love before. Until my best friend that turned out to be my first love. Eli and I are special. It all started like this. I was back in Canada I was young. I and my father moved back to our castle like home. The house has the most beautiful grand stairs you'll ever see or home that has all these secrets to be UN-fold and mysteries to be discovered but enough of that. I made a friend over the summer and Alexia is one of them is one of them my BBFFL (best friend for life). Anyway my school is full of drama. It was the first day of school Alexia is showing me the outside of the school we both walked to the front to the front door next thing I knew I was walking to my new locker. Hey you'll never know what can happen in high school every corner you pass through you will see something new but then I and Alexia were just minding our business. Mostly all the boys were just staring at me it felt uncomfortable.**

**All I here is some whistles and saying hey. All the girls were just whispering to other saying who that is or who does he thinks she is laughing and teasing. But that's just normal high school I guess. And all that other stuff but all I did was minding my own business.**

**2**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I bump in to someone my book fell all over the floor.**

"**Oh I'm so sorry I'm always clumsy."**

"**No, problem I hope that you're ok?"**

"**Yeah, sure I guess I'm okay."**

**I'm trying to stand up all I see is black skinny jeans with a silver chain hanging and a black graphic tee with a design. Light green eyes, his long but short dark brown hair is trying to cover his beautiful eyes with his bangs across his forehead so nicely messy super cute no its nit cute its sexy and his whole body was a pale white all over but he does have color though. I was out of it my mind was going somewhere else I didn't know what to do and then he started talking.**

"**Your new here right?" He asked.**

"**Yeah, sure umm me yeah I'm new, Candace." I put my out but not too much just for a stupid handshake but I just put it back was next to my leg trying to get my books back into shape. **

"**It's nice to meet you. Sorry to bother but is that your real hair color?"**

"**Yeah it is, do you happen to know were locker 354?"**

"**Yeah it's right next to mine." **

"**Oh look I made a new locker mate."**

**We were both walking towards our locker. He seemed very sweet just by the sound of his voice. Then the bell have just finish ringing then he said "Well I have to go to class."**

"**K, see you soon." That's my first time ever talking to a real human boy like him.**

**3**

"**Oh look at that you met a dude." Alexia said startling.**

"**Who is he anyway?" I questioned.**

"**Oh him that's Eli, a guy that's very emotional and makes stories and that other junk. Why do you like him?"**

"**No, not really he's cute but no just my type." Probably he may be my type he's kind of likes the same thing that I like. Dark, twisted, emo type style.**

**Opening my locker to see what lies inside and nothing bad happens to me. THANK GOD. Me shoving my book in to my locker trying to make it nice and neat as possible.**

"**What do you mean by not your type, look at you both would be perfect together?"**

"**WOAH! You really need to stop, okay! Like did you take crazy medication or something?**

**After three full months I and Eli were finally together. One day my father kicked me out of the house and I had nowhere to go. So I went over to Eli's house. I was with him the whole night and it felt strange me never ever in my life I will be with a boy like him and I know that we are together like sleeping and that other stuff. That was the past, a moment in time. The five months later things were terrible. We were both in his car it was a rainy day and me and Eli had a rough time. He said some things that really got to me in a way that it's my life when I was growing up. Then I just got out of the car and just walked away out with just looking back I just walked home in the rain. I just disappeared. He thought I was killed by a car. For three months I wasn't with him.**

**That was all in the past. Eli and I have grown a little bit. And now so much we've accomplished. And by that I mean dark stuff that happens around me.**

"**Hey, Candace can you come down." Eli called.**

"**What do you want from me Eli where are you anyway?"**

**I'm getting out of my bed to see what waits for me. Walking to the grand stairs made me feel better about myself I feel like a princess. I finally made it down the stairs. Looking for Eli I don't know what to do.**

**4**

"**I'm right here." He's grabbing me from the behind kissing my neck.**

"**Oh, Eli you need to do this?"**

"**I know but you all mine today and every day for the rest of my life."**

"**Oh am I" Turning over my body to press his. My hands touching his body his hand doing the same thing but on my lower back.**

"**Eli my sweet, what shall we do? It's just me and you alone. No one around us." I leaned over him kissing his lips. So soft like cotton candy. He's kissing me back softly but not too hard though. UNTIL THE DEVIL SHOWD UP.**

"**Well, well, well look at what we got here my daughter kissing an immortal." Father questioned.**

"**Why are you here father to stalk me or what?"**

"**I thought you'll be happy to see your old man."**

"**No not really ever happy to see you or your face."**

"**Don't be so mean to me I just wanted to see if you're ok.**

"**Well I'm fine ok so bye-bye." Waving my hand so he can leave man I wish he was dead.**

"**Candace don't be so rude to your father." Eli comes in the conversation.**

"**Eli please don't get into this?" I just hope he doesn't say anything about this. My father owns me my life my soul and he will use anything against me.**

"**Wait what do you mean don't get into this?" Eli questioned.**

"**Oh he doesn't know!?" Father trying to look flabbergasted.**

"**YOU NEED TO SHUT UP NOW FATHER. I MEAN NOW!"**

"**Ok fine I will oh it's time to go. See you soon. Daughter."**

**He always has a sinister face. He flashes away into thin air. Me looking at Eli. Inside I feel dead nothing inside in in me no soul at all.**

"**Eli its ok, nothing's wrong."**

**5**

**I'm walking up to Eli. He has sad face and not looking up. Walking towards him I can feel this type of awkwardness. Were in the living room I can feel father SINS in the living room. I'm for away from Eli it looks like its 10 miles of just road. I stop and turned away didn't want to do anything. **

"**Candace please tell me." Eli in a whisper.**

**I stop walking and turned around and walked towards him.**

"**Eli please don't pay attention to any of this." I was about to cry. "Everything is just fine, just don't get into it."**

"**Candace please." He wanted to know but I just don't want him to.**

"**NO, Eli just leave it, its none of your business!"**

**I really didn't mean to yell at him. I know that was a wrong move to mind is spinning thinking that he will not to be with me anymore.**

"**Candace-." Eli walking to the door and the weird thing is he is not looking back. Even when he leaves him always looks back at me to see me. But he didn't so that tells me this is going to bother him.**

"**Eli please I didn't mean to- I'm sorry."**

**By that time he left the door slammed leaving everything shaking. **

**6**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**All alone in the dark. No one to help him understand what happened in the past, the past that made me almost DIE. I have so much pain of everything that I went through lived in its coming back. It's already been five hours when he left. Dark and cloudy thundering has started, but no rain. The thing that I don't want to tell him is that I hurt others. When I was small I didn't know what I was doing. For daddy he thinks about how I should "hurt others". Everything that he tells me to do is something for me to kill I just didn't want that no matter what. It was HELL under there no matter what, but it of course it's supposed to be hell. Raised and born in HELL a vampire and a half demon girl that needed to grow up to be a KILLER. For those to people I forgive myself for everything and anything I've done. Just by thinking about it makes me want to KILL my father and cry so many tears. I hate myself for my doing. I decide to call Eli. If I knew was my I phone always placing it somewhere. Way to go Candace I feel very stupid of myself for placing it – oh now I know where. It's upstairs in my room that seems upsetting. I'm such a dummy sometimes. Heading upstairs to go retrieve it and look I've found it.**

"**There's my phone right next to my teddy bear that Eli gave me."**

**I picked up the I phone and started looking through the contacts list. Eli number showed up and I called. The first time he didn't pick up. The second time nothing. The third time not even. I began to worry don't know what to do. I think he's at his house or at our secret hideaway. I thought it he will be at our hideaway but outside its all gloomy, dark and cold. So I will just go to his house first.**

**7**

**Anyway if I'm going out I need to put some real clothes on and not Pj's I can't be seen with them and its embarrassing to me to other I don't know what's there problem wearing Pj's outside in public. So I put on my skinnies black of course, with a purple kind of black tee shirt with a print with it. Heading down stairs looking for my keys and heading out the door. Then I needed a ride my skateboard will do but the thing is where it is. As I remembered its outside in the bushes I wonder why it outside is in the bushes anyway. Opening the door feels like a magical portal to a different dimension. Getting my skateboard out of the bushes and hop on it. From my House to his house is about ten minutes from here. Finally I got there the thunder is getting louder than ever here in Canada. I walk to his door step ring the doorbell. His mother answered the door.**

"**Candace it's you! Um why are you here exactly?" Ronnie said.**

"**Sorry Ronnie have you-."She cut me off to finish my sentence.**

"**Yeah, you mean Eli." Ronnie questioned.**

"**Is he-"I said.**

"**Yes Candace he's upstairs in his room. He seemed upset he just walked in here and went straight upstairs."**

"**I was thinking he'll be upset."**

"**Why?" Ronnie pondering looking at me like there's something wrong with me. "You can come in Candace." Ronnie said.**

"**Thanks Ronnie."**

**I walked inside everything seemed quiet in a strange way. Ronnie trying to puzzle of what's be going on between me and Eli she always worrying about us both. I was heading upstairs to Eli's room. Looking at the black door that says "Elis room" with its shiny doorknob which I can see my reflection. Touching the cold doorknob made me think what could have happen to him, like hurting himself or… let me not think about that feeling nothing on the other side. I turn it and the door opening by itself I walked in the room.**

**8**

"**Eli are you ok I know you're up here."**

"**Candace what are you doing here?" He looks all surprised that I came here. I turned around think of what he might say. I didn't know what to do. I look up him sitting on his bed he's right there waiting for me to speak.**

"**Eli, I know that your upset about what happened but I don't want you to know. I just don't want us to be different."**

"**Then why don't you want to tell me." He said "Wait how did you get here?"**

"**Skateboard, look that's not the problem the problem is that you need to understand something."**

"**UNDERSTAND WHAT!" All I see is the anger coming out of him he stands up walking away from his bed. Turning away from me and looks towards the wall I know he's disappointed I just don't want him to know anything about my past. "YOU ALWAYS HAVE SOMETHING THAT YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT OK! I know your father is the DEVIL and you're a VAMPIRE DEVIL THING TOO! I KNOW EVERYTHING. When is everything going to stop? Tell me that please. Not even my parents don't even know who you really are.**

**Thinking about what he said it's true. At the same time he doesn't know EVERYTHING. The fierceness in his voice and the way he looks at me. I know he wants to help me in any type of way. I said this.**

"**Sit down Eli."**

**9**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I really wasn't ready to tell him but if I LOVE him I need to tell him. I sat next to him on his bed. He gets my hands and holds them I made me even more nervous his hand is very cold.**

"**Eli I never wanted this to come out to hear about it."**

"**How come?" Just by him questioning makes me feel like I'm dying on the inside like always no matter what comes out of my mouth it's not going to turn the way that I want it to be. Should I tell him? You know I should tell him. He's my boyfriend and I love him. "Look in my childhood… I can't say this why?" He's rally waiting for me to say come out. But the words are fighting with me. Till I came out and said "I KILLED these two people."**

"**YOU WHAT!" Seeing him in shock I will never forgive myself of what I've done.**

"**I'm sorry ok, but that's a long time ago."**

"**But Candace why, how, when."**

"**Please, I just don't want to talk about it. I told you so please don't say or do anything about it." My voice cracking under the crying I'm doing. Slowly tears streaming coming down my cheeks. Looking down remembering what I've done these images playing in my head. I can't bare to relive this again. I just wanted this to never happen. Nothing was fine with me.**

"**I'm so sorry." I said with a whisper. It was when I was young. I just got tricked into it."**

"**How did you -?"**

"**I really don't want to talk about it anymore. It's bad enough that I told you."**

**10**

**I knew he will care but I just don't want him to. The thing is I really didn't kill these people. I got tricked by him killing these two people.**

"**I just got tricked into it Eli. What am I supposed to do go back in time and fix this because this was thousands and thousands of years ago. Eli I just don't want you don't worry about it. Please I love you to death to let you go."**

"**Candace you won't lose me ok I'm sorry for forcing you to tell me. But who tricked you?"**

"**It was my father, he's the one who did the one who tricked me."**

"**How did your father do that?"**

**Eli trying to comfort me making me feel very special in his own type of way. That will make me feel safe. I went though it once and I don't want to go through it twice. Eli in his own world with a face that says I have grief. I can tell because the way he's acting towards me.**

**I bet you he's thinking that I would never so that in my whole entire life, but the sad thing is I did. "Well, I'm sorry Candace I really didn't mean to-." He stops. Looking all confused and didn't understand what was going on in the past.**

**I feel like every single second I live longer I'm dying on the inside. I'm too upset very depressed no one can save me. I feel like everything was ruined. Our relationship could be affected by this dark memory.**

"**Eli it's not about you and that was in the past. No need to worry about this. It's just me and you. Together forever."**

**Saying that looking at him makes me scared thinking about the future… what can happen. I don't know what to do next. Right know I'll do whatever it takes to make him forget. I know I what I have to do to fit in at the same time I don't want to erase his memory but then no I… I need to pull myself together no matter what happens to me or him. As much as I don't like it I need to.**

**11**

**Later these past few hours everything went back to normal. In my eyes I can see it. Maybe I can just pretend that nothing happened in a way that I don't know. Me, I'm just chilling around his room. Nothing much was going on. Eli and I were just being there for each other we both acted like nothing did happened. That's how I wanted it like nothing happened but at the sometime I don't want it to be. **

**Or he's just not telling me something that I don't want to hear or is it that he's. Never mind the thing is that I'm with him until I die. I know that he's just thinking about how I did it in a way. Anyway I just need to stop thinking. I need my mind to go blank. Eli being very sweet and dangerous in a way that hurts but nothing in my world never get better and things will never-. I need to stop just relax everything going to be fine please calm down. All I know that I love him and he loves me too.**

"**Candace!" Eli yelling out.**

"**Yeah, Eli I'm hear I'm alive. What do you want from me? I'm like sooooooooooooon going to die of boredom." That was another lie but I wanted to see what he says or what could happen. I really do can't believe that I told him.**

"**Well I can help with that." I can tell by his voice he wants me to have fun such as making out and things that I really don't know.**

**I'm saying "What are you going to do to make me a sandwich."**

**Him walking to me having a smile on his face taking my hands and putting them over his shoulder. I really don't know what to do. Until he opened his mouth.**

"**Well, no I'm not going to make you a sandwich. If you want me to I can rearrange that. But I had something in mind. Don't get mad but, how about we go ahead and make out for a couple of hours. Or we can just have fun like making sandwiches?"**

**His hands on my lower back making me feel like nothing could go wrong just feeling great about myself. In his arms I feel like nothing really went wrong. I need some time to myself just to think about things. Just being in his arms I just changes the way I think about my life. **

**12**

**I need to get away. I need to escape. I pulled away from him looking around to see where I can go to do my thinking.**

"**Umm, Eli I need to do some things." I'm looking all confuse in a way that I really just don't understand. "Oh, ok that's fine anyway I have to help my mom with stuff."**

**I started to walk to the door I opened it and never turned back. No one saw me I feel like I'm a ghost with a broken soul. I didn't mean for that to happen it just happens. I've been feeling like I'm just no one. At the same time I can't say that because someone that I know loves me and knows me. Walking down the stairs looking at the walls all you see is me and Eli in pictures. Till I got to the bottom of those stairs trying to head for the door till.**

"**Candace where you're going?" Ronnie questioned.**

**I stopped turned slowly towards Ronnie. Now I have to make something up. But at the same time I just don't want to lie but then I already lied twice in one day. That's a record Candace. **

"**Well I'm just going home. I have to do things over there if that's cool with you Ronnie."**

**Ronnie stared at me with a blank face. "Yeah that's fine ok Candace you have fun with those things. Well just be careful alright."**

**Turned back and headed for the door opened it and never turned back. Grabbed my skateboard from the lawn and skated away from the home. It's cold dark and scary hey at least I'm not that far from my house. The wind hitting my face and my hair dancing with it to. I finally got to my house trying to find the keys for the front door. Till I opened it and…**

**13**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Eli**_

**Nothing much is going in my mind. I feel like there's something missing in my mind my thoughts. Nothing is ever going to change knowing that she killed innocent people. That's just not her fault it just made me think twice why I'm with her. She means everything to me. Everywhere I go every single thing that I see is always with her.**

**This is my part of this story on my love story.**

**Just finish parking Morty getting my book bag and headed out for the doors of Windsor high. Walking in seeing my friend everything went well. I'm too busy looking at my new schedule and then boom. It hit me someone's books fell to the ground. Quickly I went to the floor and pick up their books. Then all I saw was red short hair, but not her face.**

**She didn't say anything until we both touched each other's hands by accident. Then I looked up and there when we both looked at each other eyes her red bangs tries to cover her light green eyes that are sparkling into the sunlight.**

**She spoke "Oh I'm so sorry I'm always clumsy."**

"**No, problem I hope that you're okay?"**

"**Yeah, sure I guess I'm okay." She spoke again to me. My mind went blank no thoughts in it… it's just cold I don't know what to do. My body couldn't even move. I don't even think my blood its pumping through my heart or veins.**

**When I first met her she was the prettiest girl that I've ever seen. Her red hair redder than a wild flame her lips lightly pink. I asked her a question. "Your new here right?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, sure umm me yeah I'm new, Candace." **

**14**

"**It's nice to meet you. Sorry to bother but is that your real hair color?"**

"**Yeah it is, do you happen to know were locker 354?"**

"**Yeah it's right next to mine." Man I might have sound stupid for a second getting happy for some reason**

"**Oh look I made a new locker mate." She said with a pleasant voice and a lovely smile with that so cute.**

**We were both walking towards our locker. Her body, the way she's carrying her books she seemed shy. Until the stupid bell rings I told her "Well I have to go to class."**

"**K, see you soon." She replied.**

**She turned away walking with her friend and disappeared into the next hallway. It took me awhile to recover my body, but I was only thinking about her and only her. Her hair red as the reddest apple, her lips a beautiful blush of a peach color, her eyes light green like mine. It's just her face so sweet and innocent. After I talked to her I wanted to know more about her. I was pretty shocked to see a girl like her. Never in my life never ever seen a girl like that and like really talked to me touching my hand by accident. Once we turned our separate ways and going to class but with me I kept looking back. All morning she was on my mind her hair her eyes, her face, and her body… amazing she was perfect.**

**No she is perfect.**

**Look enough… enough of that need to stop thinking about the past. What I've done to her was wrong I don't know what came over me. The pain that and the suffering I have had inside of me. I have let her go… she slipped through my fingers. I… I was the monster not her me. No I was the monster I am the monster. I sat down on my bed I turned around and looked at the pillows all I see is her sleeping peacefully like an angle. I turned away looked back and she's gone. My mind just loves to play tricks on me and I just can't take it anymore. I got up grabbed my antique human skull and threw it at my door. I'm in so much pain and the suffering I've went through I can bare myself from crying.**

**15**

**Next thing I know my mom comes in and says "What's going on in here, I heard a crashing sound and I came up here and so did your father."**

**All I can do is cry right in front of my mom and dad. But mostly I see is the look of worry and grief on their face.**

"**Mom, dad don't worry ok." I try to wipe away the tears before they ever see them. "I… I saw her… that's all you guys… it's just her I saw her… laying…" I couldn't say anything else now of that happened but I need to go to a faraway place.**

**My mother not knowing what to do she comes next to me sits me down on the bed. She kneels on her knees on the floor she grabs my cold hands and holds kisses it and said. "Look Eli, look at me… I know it's been hard for you these past few months… but look she's here, she came back did she… she just can't live without you…" Her voice started to crack I can tell that she wanted to cry. Either way she should cry because I told her what happened on that disturbing day. Then father walked in my room.**

"**Look kiddo not your fault… you had a fight that's all relationships sometimes have these issues at some point. Don't beat yourself for it."**

**I got up from my bed and yelled. "Yes it is my fault, because I killed… I killed my own girlfriend… I drove her away… she slipped through my fingertips. I've should of stopped her but no I was to ignorant to stop watching her walk away. Everything's my entire fault and you both know that!" Father tries to calm me down mother finally broke out of tears.**

"**Eli just stay calm… everything's going to get better." Bullfrog knows how life is with me and Candace but I just walked out of the room leaving my parents in worry. I know it's not the right thing to do. Just walked out of nowhere leaving my parents speechless my parents know who I am. Even though I am a bad ass always have been and always will be. Anyway tomorrow Windsor High will be opening and I just need to focus doing my work as usual and showing affection to Candace.**

**Man I love her so much. Her lips so soft… look I need to stop thinking about her but man it's just too damn hard not to think about her smile everything about her. I just want to kiss her in the moonlight all night for every night. **

**16**

**Walked down stairs telling mom and dad I'm leaving. Grabbed my car keys went outside opened up Morty and then I just sat there. Looking outside so foggy quiet and very eerie here in Toronto things have been very quiet to quiet.**

**Then I hear her but it's not Candace. **

"**Hey babe." I try not to look at the passenger seat but I resist just to look I just kept looking at the steering wheel hoping she will go away. Her hand comes out reaching for my leg.**

"**No" I said with a whisper.**

"**It's ok Eli she not here it's only me. She gone now there's nothing to worry about." She leans over to whisper in my ear. "She never did love you I do nothing is going to happen with us. You belong with me and not her. Nothing is ever going to change. And you know that." She grabbed my chin pulling my arms for me to touch her. I closed my eyes hoping she will disappear my body just shut down I just feel cold and empty. She lifts my chin up for my eyes to reach hers but then I have to open my eyes to see this is not real. Next thing I know I she comes close still my body frozen she leans over and then I feel her warm lips on my cold lips. I'm in shock so I jerked back in my seat looked back outside and then slowly I turned back to the passenger side.**

**In my thoughts saying "She's gone. Why, what the hell is going on with me… what is happening to me…"**

**I quickly grabbed the steering wheel of Morty and went driving straight to Candace's place. For somewhat reason I feel terrible awful happing to see her around me she made my three months of my, life a living hell. She was like those types of girls that just used you because she feels sorry. I really didn't love her but she loved me. I just don't get it she never liked me before but why she asked me out. They been friends before then at the same time I want to know what did happen between them. What happened to their relationship with each other? I heard they were best friends. I guess it's the best not to think about her life too much.**

**Anyway I pulled up to Candace's driveway. Got out of Morty and said to him "See you soon" walked to the front door of Candace's place opened it walked in and said "Babe I'm back." My thoughts just stopped. Her and this boy. **

**17**

**He's kissing her or she's kissing him but just the both of them are just kissing each other. She tries to pull away but he keeps on wrapping his arms around her body. The he stops kissing her he tries to gaze into Candace's eyes. But she tries not to look into his eyes.**

**I guess she's scared. My body is just standing there I try to move but I can't. My head is cold. I started to say "So this is why you're so busy with?" She pulls away from him she looks straight at me.**

"**Look Eli it's not what you think… he came here… I opened the door and he was just standing there in front of the door. Please don't get mad. Please… Eli."**

"**So you're with an emo boy? Right Candace please tell me he's not your boyfriend?" This guy is trying to make this question to a smart joke. I came out and said "Look I don't know who the hell you are and why the hell are you kissing my girl?"**

**Candace runs to me tears streaming down her face, her face buried in my chest her tears soaking in my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her for some comfort. I came close to her ear and whispered "Who is he?" she just kept crying, I guess she didn't hear me. Me hearing her snuffling and choking in her cries, but that guy standing there with a grin that says hey I'm trouble. He got the nerve to open his mouth and say "Hey don't cry baby come to me." This guy might be out of his freaking mind saying that in front of me.**

"**She's not your baby she's mine." I shouted. Candace lifts her head out of my chest her beautiful light green eyes connected to mine. "He's no one Eli." She whispers. I know he was someone but she just doesn't want me to worry. I wiped away her tears with my thumb her eyes closed, she raised her hand and holds mine on her cheek.**

"**I don't want you to get into this mess." She softly she spoke.**

"**What do you mean don't get into this mess?"**

"**Look emo boy I'll give you five seconds to get away from my Candace." He looks straight at me with a look that says I'm going to kill you. My focus was only on him looking dead straight to him. Candace turns away from me looking at him too she holds my hand in support her hand so small, fragile and oh so soft.**

**18**

"**You stop calling him emo boy if you have a problem of him and me being emo deal with it because…" She stopped for some reason. "Because you know what I just want you out of here."**

"**How cute an emo girl and an emo boy found each other. Candace I never knew that you were emo I thought you just like being dark. I guess it's another secret about you isn't it? But I just wanna know who gave you permission to go with some other guy. Oops I didn't mean guy I mean boy." **

"**He so going to get by me Candace. Let me whoop his-" She stops me before I can finish my sentence.**

"**Eli don't I just don't want you to get you hurt." She holds my hand tight not looking at me.**

"**Yeah emo boy it's bad enough that you cut yourself anyway so don't even try and bother."**

**He walks towards Candace with that stupid grin of his. I came right in front of her guarding her with my left arm. Now our faces between me and his are close to close. I honestly wanted to sock him, but then if I did Candace will never forgive me. It's all because she says that violence is never the answer and she even hates when I try to fight with someone that gets on my nerve. Then I feel her hand on my shoulder she comes close and whispers "Don't Eli."**

**I look down and said "Just walk away babe." She nods her head for me as an answer. "Candace you should know better look at you, you're just too beautiful for me to let you go."**

**Candace come out from behind me and stated to shout at him like he did something wrong to her. I never saw this side of her before she's so angry. "No you let me go because you-you-you… just leave now!"**

"**Okay Candace if that's what you want so it be. Man you look so adorable when you're angry." He reaches out to touch her chin but she grabs his arm and throws it down. That's my girl cute on the outside but such a bad ass on the inside. He starts walking to the door and opens the door and walks out.**

**19**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"**Candace what's going on? Please I just want you to tell me what happen who the HELL is he anyway. Come on for two years and what… Candace I just don't want to lose you again…" I paused I started to tear up I try to look into her eyes but she refuses. She pushes me but is not like the shoving push it's like more of a sad push. I guess she doesn't want to talk.**

"**Eli I… I just need you in my life and what I've done over those three months I was… look never mind." She brushes me off with the hand waving.**

**Seeing her walk up stairs to her room I just feel like she slipping away from me. Anyway its 9:47 at night and we just need to go to sleep. Yeah I know sleep such as me in her in a bed together with my arms just wrapped around her. Talking so softly to her the way she kisses me. I went upstairs and open the door to Candace's room and said "Candace where are you I know you don't want to talk but I have to-…" I look over there balcony and I see her cutting herself I rushed over there and quickly grabbed her arm. She starts to push me out of the way, she struggles but then I finally got the razor blade out of her hand her blood all over my hand.**

"**Eli I just can't live like this I deserve to die. For what I've done to you I just don't deserve you not now not ever." She begins to cry she looks at her arms touching her fresh cuts. I grabbed both of her wrist raised her arms and place them on my shoulders.**

"**Candace don't ever say that you know that you deserve me it's just been hard for you. It's been hard for all of us. If you just don't want to talk about it I understand." I touched her cheek and raised her head so I can see her beautiful eyes. I leaned over for a kiss. She was hesitating and I whispered in her ear "I'm not going to hurt you… I will never your all mine. Babe I love you." She comes close and says "Always" then I came closer to our lips meet and whispered "Forever."**

**20**

**Standing there with Candace I know she doesn't want to worry about anything but I have to. I'm her boyfriend I'm her world I'm everything to my Candace. She's my first love a best friend that turned to be my girlfriend my first lover. She pulls my shirt whispering "I need you in my life. You know that I never believed in love before until you changed my ways. You… you love me for me and only me. You are my everything Eli and nothing is going to stop us." She gets my hands and places them on her hips. I'm so overwhelmed with all this drama that I just need to do something with her. It's cold and dark only the heat from Candace's body is keeping me warm. I come close to her grabbing her body feeling her curves. She looks at me with a face that says I'm sorry.**

"**Eli I just don't want anything to change between us I work so hard to be with you and I just can't bear to see you leave me. I know that night was dreadful I'm just sorry." She starts to cry. Man she's just so cute.**

"**Candace look I'm not going to leave you I love you too much. I… I just should have stopped you from leaving. I never that that you will go down this road again… Candace I just love you."**

"**What the road called boulevard of broken dreams—Eli…" I stopped her from finishing her sentence with my finger to her lip. She moves my finger and comes close to my lips. "Kiss me." She whispers and that's what I did. I kiss her back. I picked her up so her legs rest on my hips I walked with her to her room and laid her gently on her bed. She moaning in pleasing of the kissed I'm doing to her from her lips to her neck. I'm on top of her everything in my mind just went blank.**

**I stop and look into her eyes and she's like out of breathe from kissing her. "Eli just kiss me. And don't stop." I lean over her our forehead touching each other's. She slowly pulls my shirt up and I just wanted her. No one else I just love her. My shirt comes off and I whispered in the kiss "I love you Candace." "I love you too Eli." She bites her lips looks at me in an intense way. I manage to control myself. But I know I couldn't all I know that she needed me and I just needed her. I stop the kiss again and told her, "The more I kiss you the more I just wanted to do with you… Candace I just can't control myself. I just haven't been stable lately and…" She stops me but cover my mouth with her hand, "Eli it doesn't matter… I don't care…" She tries to move me out of her way by her hand touching my chest and pushing me back.**

**21**

**The way that she looks at me a cute smile I can see her perfectly white teeth. Now she lays me down and she's the one that is on top of me on her bed. I got my hands and put them on her waist now here face to face. The look that she's giving me she wants more from me but I can't. She leans over for another kiss this time it was more forceful.**

**I stopped her and spoke out, "Candace… no stop listen you know how I'm going to get. I'm going to hurt you."**

"**Eli no you're not I know you…wait you haven't talking your medication haven't you?" By her questioning me I honestly didn't want to say anything to her face she just staring at me. I don't know** **if I say something it's just going to end up badly.**

"**Eli say something NOW!"**

**I answered her question, "Damn Candace why you have to bring this up now. Things were going so well until you said something about the freaking medication that I am taking."**

**Then she began to speak, "So you're not taking you medication so the answer is no… right?"**

"**Candace… ok look sweetheart I mean Candace… fine I haven't taken my medication because I thought I was getting better these past few weeks. Just please I don't want you to worry me."**

"**What do you mean don't worry about you. I need to worry about you because I caused you to be this way. In need to worry about I worry about you every day of my god damn life…Eli I just don't can't believe you. Oh so that's why you wanted to beat up Austin." She covered her mouth with her hand when she just finished that name she shocked about what she just finished saying. She got off on top of me and looks at her full sized mirror. I know that she sees in herself that the damage is already done. I sat up on the edge of her bed my head down.**

"**So that's his name, huh. Candace tell me about this Austin kid. What did he do to you? Is he a friend, a foe or Candace a… ex?"**

**22**

"**Eli…" I stopped her saying anything else I told her, "Come here." I got her hands put them on my shoulders. My hands on her sexy curves I pull her close. Her hands touching the back of my head, she's combing my hair with her fingers. With one of her hands she took my chin and raised my head.**

"**Nothing is ever going to change. He's no one Eli you have to believe me. You just need to take your medication and just get some sleep. Look at me my sweet, dark guardian protector will you forgive me. For everything I've done."**

**The sound of her sweet voice changed the way that I acted towards her. I'm lucky enough that I didn't go up crazy on her. I whispered to her, "Candace I will protect you no matter what. Candace you are my dark angle. I love you and you know that."**

**23**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I never thought our love will be stronger than hate. I really just don't know what to do. The only reason why Candace is worry about me is because she left somehow someway I was very depressed. Seeing her on the cold hard ground. Blood pouring out of her head it's just making a bloody waterfall… and I just can't go back there. I can't talk about this now. It hurts too much.**

**I do want her to help me I like suffering from bipolar and manic disorder. I have hoard and I'm just suffering. The meds that I'm taking is anxiety pills and anti-depressants it allows me not to show any emotion what so ever. Just one pill and I'm like in zombie mode. I hate taking it because I can never show how much I love my Candace. She's so different and by that I mean she's a half demon vampire all because her father. He's the one that made her this way. She tells me how hell is really like down there. And to say this sweet and short it's something you'll never thought you will be in. So yeah it's not that pretty great it's sad and gloomy. Kind of like me and Candace.**

"**I love you, I love you, I love you, Eli," She said.**

"**Candace I love you too so much you're my world babe. Come and sit on my lap. I know you want to." I asked her.**

**She blushes and turns a light red on her cheeks just like her beautiful hair color. She come and sits lightly on my lap I help her position herself. My hand still on her curves, now this feels good. I have her as my girl my first true love and no one else. I will not let her slip through my hands. Either way my sleeves are stained red from all the truth that I said and by red I mean my blood. Yes I hurt myself but not anymore. Well I try not to. Candace knows and honestly I'm not afraid to say that I'm**_** emo**_** but so is she.**

"**Candace, my love now what, what should I do with you or me I mean us. Damn I don't even know what the hell I'm saying it's because you take my breath away for some reason. Look I'm just really lost right now and I just love you. I don't love you Candace I'm **_**in**_** love with you."**

**24**

**Candace leaned over me and let out a high sigh in somewhat became in happiness. "**_**Eli I'm in love with you too, always. Just come close and kiss me." **_**She said that with her cute seductive voice I love how she does that. So I tend to kiss her it was a light kiss at first then it actually turned into a huge make out session. Her lips so soft and very kissable then the kiss became forceful hearing her moan in pleasure of the kiss. I do the same thing too. Then I lean back on the bed with her on top of me. Still us kissing each other. Feeling each other's tongue wet and warm it feels so right. She breaks the kiss and went straight down kissing my neck. Her hands touching my chest my body shivering from this excitement. Her hands going up and down my chest to my sides and my abs in a stoking motion.**

"**Candace my love it's getting late isn't it." She stops kiss my neck and said, "Yeah it is getting late we need to get some rest.** **Windsor High is tomorrow and we're going to be very busy with all the homework and the stress that comes with it. Then I guess this is how high school is supposed to feel. Right?" She comes off from me and lies right next to me.**

**My head in the pillows she gets my arms and places them on her stomach. "Just like old time hey Eli. Just like it used to be just you and me together no one to stop us." She said that is a whispers and then giggles. So adorable feeling this way makes me feel important I can tell that she loves me. I know that she does and I love her. No matter what we basically have more hook-ups than break- ups. I tend to help her fall asleep without Candace's sleep she'll look like a messed up zombie and she'll have a little mean attitude.**

"**Candace come on you need to get some rest. I know how you'll get all cranky." I chuckled and she giggled some more. She comes up and our eyes reached each other. Her red bangs tries to cover her beautiful light green eyes I got my hand and try to move her bangs away from them.**

"**I do not get cranky. Do I?"**

"**Yeah you do."**

"**Really I thought it's because I hate mornings."**

"**No not really you do get cranky."**

**25**

"**Wow I really did not realize that but the question is do I get cranky with you?"**

"**No you actually change your attitude when I'm with you. It's like saying this-" She cuts me off to say, "Oh boy here we go." **

**I manage to come back with my sentence, "Like I was saying me sweet, dark angle you do change. I can tell this because when any other person comes to you don't want to be bothered. When I come you always have the gorgeous smile on your face and you are just full of light. Then I have to kiss you knowing that you're beautiful. I love how you smile and you're just different the way you talk just being sweet with me. You always know what's on my mind you know how I'm thinking you give me all your love and affection…" I paused and started to cry a little without actually showing it, but then my eyes started to water and when I blinked the tears came. I'm trying not to show that I was crying but in my voice tell otherwise. Our faces still close from us kissing each other from before.**

**Her body presses to mine. Everything seems like a dream every time I'm with her. I will do anything just to make my girl happy.**

**My voice shaky from the crying and told her, "I like how you finish my… sentences… the way you touch me… how you smile towards me Candace I just feel like.." I stopped because she places her lips on mine.**

"**You feel like I'm out from a fairytale book don't you? Or like a beautiful dream or the famous play like Romeo and Juliet."**

"**Yeah I do always. I'm just glad that you are here and I just get to have you every day."**

**She started to dose off and whispers, "And you know what Eli I have you to. I just go crazy when I'm next to you…" I help Candace move a bit so she'll be laying on top on me.**

"**Candace are you ok babe?" I questioned. All I know is she was fast asleep. Seeing her breathing the way her hands are holding on to mine. I look my phone to check the time its 10:52.**

**26**

**I just feel like time is going by fast. There is no way of stopping time it's been around for thousands and thousands of years when the world was ever created. But when I'm with Candace it just seems so slow I don't know what I've been doing the past few weeks. School, the work, the drama oh yeah definitely the drama at Windsor High I'm just happy that there is no drama in my life. Well I can't say that because romance is somehow drama. The way I'm with Candace is really a dream. I know how to treat my girl not like the other jack- asses that use them and then hurt their girls. I just don't know how they could live like that. Not even I could do that if I see that I hurt Candace it's going to be hard to forgive myself.**

**I said to her while she's still sleeping, "I will never let you go." Then I started to sing for somewhat reason. My favorite band called "The Dead Hand" and the song is "Paisley Jacket" sometimes Candace hears me and then I really started to sing.**

"**I see your item and I can't match it just trace the lines on your paisley jacket. Don't know what you mean when you say you have it all its crashing down and you're not ready for the fall maybe fooling you but you're sure not fooling me didn't sound by the touch of reality. I see your item and I can't match it just trace the lines on your paisley jacket." I started to fall asleep before my eyes can close. "Come back to the ground and defuse the situation you could have it all I see your item…and I can't match it just trace the lines on… your paisley jacket."**

**I wanted to continue but I got my meds from the nightstand next to the bed and took a pill and all I know I was slowly falling asleep. I was trying not to go to sleep I kept fighting myself not to go to sleep. But my meds have won. Slowly my eyes closed. And I was in my own little world.**

**27**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**In my mind I started to dream…**

_**I was in a different world, cold and dark. I was in a graveyard and I just see these people crying. I see my mother and my father hugging each other. Ronnie crying uncontrollably I walked towards them and place my hand on my father's back but, my hand just went through him. They didn't see me.**_

_**I shivered and said, "What's going on here you guys." I guess they couldn't hear me either. It started to rain I walked away from my parents in confusion next thing I see my friend my best friend Adam and then saw Alexia Candace's best friend in the grave yard. I'm trying to see why they are here. I just see everyone started to walk I followed them and then there I see me and the girl that made my life a living hell. And all in front I and they is a coffin.**_

"_**I'm at Candace's funeral," I whispered.**_

_**Seeing me and Claire together her just pulling on me and I just have no type of emotion towards her. The girl who made me suffer trying to forget Candace. The girl that I have… she's just thinks that this is a game. Knowing my girlfriend is dead inside that coffin. I'm all dressed in black and so is everyone around me .I walked up to the coffin and I just see her. My love Candace.**_

_**I overheard Claire whispering in my ear, "Eli don't worry it's not your fault just soon after this you'll forget everything that you've done with her."**_

_**I just can't believe she will say something like that. I never wanted to do the things that me and her have done. It is my fault everything is my fault no matter what I try to make me forget about Candace. Then I see everyone walking away after everyone said something nice about her. When everyone was gone I stand next to my other self. I, no I mean he had a rose in his hand he leans over the coffin and sees her beautiful face and places the rose on the inside of her dead hand. Touches her face and whispers, "I never meant for this to happen… I'm the one who should be dead not you and I'm sorry for what I've did with Claire."**_

**28**

_**He then comes close to her face and kisses her cold dead lips. When he finished he cried some more wiped the tears on his face and just walked away faded to the darkness.**_

"_**Man I was a wreck," I said to myself.**_

_**Now it was only me and her. The only two people that had a wonderful relationship full of sweetness and just pure love. When I just saw myself walk away I looked back to see my dead girl. I leaned over and touched her hand and I kissed her. Yeah I know but the weird thing I can feel her. After that when I finished and walked away. I felt a hand touch my arm pulling me back to the coffin and I see her awake from the dead.**_

"_**This is not happing this is not happing," I kept saying to myself.**_

"_**Eli come to me. It's only me." I try not to look at her then I had to she came out of the coffin I'm standing away from her trying to get away from her she just comes close. She wasn't herself she was the vampire version of herself she pulls on my shirt pulls me on me close so our eyes can reach each other's I closed my eyes hoping she will leave but she started to kiss me. She stops going down to my neck and kisses it.**_

_**She whispers, "This is what you wanted Eli…and now I'm going to give to you after what you have done to me…" She strikes me with the sharpness of her fangs. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. The pain it felt so right but it was so freaking painful.  
"Now you'll know what it means to be immortal. My love." After she finished saying that sentence I faded away.**_

**29**

_**seeing her is and she wasn't there. I started to panic looking around the graveyard trying to see where she can be**_


End file.
